<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Blonde Takes in Fat Cock by alt_chariot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554918">Hot Blonde Takes in Fat Cock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot'>alt_chariot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, alpha seteth, big dick, omega jeritza, pussy gaping, seteth has a big dick, seteth is a big pervert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeritza and Seteth find themselves chatting amongst one another. Though Seteth invites Jeritza in for a duel when his thoughts become too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym/Seteth, Seteth/Jeritza con Hrym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Blonde Takes in Fat Cock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love jeritza and he just needs to get FUUUUCKED</p>
<p>also i just wanted to write about seteth being a huge fuckin pervert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you don that mask?” Seteth’s voice hitched into a higher tone at the end.</p>
<p>Jeritza didn’t bother looking up from his sword when he replied, “I suppose it was about time you asked. We all have our own reason to wear certain items. Like you, why do you wear that tiara of yours?”</p>
<p>Seteth swallowed, “Tiara? I wouldn’t call it a tiara. I would rather call it a jeweled headband.”</p>
<p>Jeritza ran his thumb right over the handle of his lance. Seteth hoped his eyes were deceiving him, did his lips curve into a smirk? Seteth crossed his arms when he stared down at the blonde. His eyes never averted up or down. He kept his neutral eyes on his training lance. The more Seteth’s eyes focused on Jeritza’s face, his face heated up. Sharp eyes, pink lips, soft cheeks, and quiet. Jeritza never speaks up unless someone speaks to him. Seteth felt a rush down his spine when some of Jeritza’s hair fell in front of his face. </p>
<p>Sweet… so sweet, he looked too sweet. The thought of Jeritza opening his legs up and begging for a cock plagued Seteth’s mind. Seteth’s sigh interupted Jeritza’s own thoughts. When the male looked up at him, Seteth felt his stomach explode.</p>
<p>“What?” Jeritza’s voice was so forceful but… that tone…</p>
<p>“Nothing, would you like to train? Perhaps it could help us break the ice.” Seteth gulped when he picked up a training axe not too far away.</p>
<p>Jeritza stood on his feet, more weight was placed into his left foot. Although, it only caused his hip to protrude out just a tad bit. Jeritza blinked when he lifted his lance in front of Seteth, “I can’t tell what you’re trying to do. Though I will accept your challenge.”</p>
<p>Luckily, no students or guards were present at the training grounds. Seteth was alone with Jeritza, could that be a good thing. Seteth felt giddy when he observed Jeritza’s movements. The way he leads with his right foot when he goes to take the blow. His hair flowing behind his back, and not a single emotion on his face. What was this man thinking? Seteth could sense a huger deep within in eyes. He quickly blocked the pierce from the lance. He almost managed to land a blow on Jeritza, though the kicked up. The axe was nearly knocked out of his hands, though he got a better grip. </p>
<p>Seteth gripped the axe tightly when he stared at Jeritza. One leg was directly up in the air, perfectly straight. Seteth chuckled when he saw his flexibility. Perhaps a leg over his shoulder would feel nice. His leggings clung right onto Jeritza’s thighs though they slightly loosened when he placed his leg back down. Seteth’s hands gripped tighter, he would have to attack once again to get a better look. Seteth felt another rush along his body, his breathing became heavier.</p>
<p>Once more, Jeritza went in for another hit. He managed to get a small blow on Seteth’s shoulder. Though Seteth tried to go in for another hit, Jeritza easily caught his clumsy swing. Finally, Jeritza managed to push Seteth to the ground. He planted himself on Seteth’s lap to try and keep him pinned down. Though his voice shook when he felt a hard bulge on his ass. Jeritza turned his head to see Seteth’s hard cock poke out of his tunic. Jeritza’s mouth agape wide as a moan escaped from him. His cheeks became painted pink. Almost as pink as his lips. His thighs even shook around Seteth when he stared down at him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck…” Jeritza did his best not to whine.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Seteth felt like his throat was about to dissolve.</p>
<p>Jeritza did his best to conceal his moan, “You’re not, you’re a disgusting pervert. Now I understand a pig like you would wish to spar with me.”</p>
<p>Jeritza wiped from sweat from his own face. Seteth wanted to reach up so badly to touch him. He could only suffer from his cock between Jeritza’s clothed ass. Though it wasn’t so bad. His hips rolled against him, making sure to place his cock in such a tight space. Seteth could only do the next best thing… he tugged at Jeritza’s pants, he did his best to push them down. Jeritza covered his mouth as he watched the man under him struggle. He wanted to laugh, though moans only rolled off his tongue. Jeritza managed to kick off his shoes, just to make things easier for Seteth.</p>
<p>Seteth swallowed as he fully removed Jeritza’s pants. He moaned lowly when he gazed at the tight garter belt that clung onto his thighs. It held up his black socks as his thighs poured over. Seteth ran one hand over his left thigh, as his other hand went up to Jeritza’s throat.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” The blonde man managed to moan before Seteth grabbed his throat.</p>
<p>A tight grip near his jawline made Jeritza’s mouth hang open. His tongue flopped out like a thirsty dog. Seteth’s cock twitched in his pants. His hand shook but he still held tight. Jeritiza rolled his hips against Seteth once more. </p>
<p>“Tell me…” Jeritza whined as he tried to catch his breath, “Please- oh fuck oh Goddess…”</p>
<p>Jeritza’s cum finally began to show through his underwear. The wetness bled through them and onto Seteth. Jeritza’s face reddened even more.</p>
<p>“Don’t look… Don’t look there.” Jeritza whined once more.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you’re an omega…” Seteth spoke as he quickly tugged off Jeritza’s underwear.</p>
<p>His pink cunt shined when the light hit it. Jeritza’s pussy couldn’t stop leaking from all of the rubbing, even his cock was leaking. </p>
<p>“Don’t stare for too- AH!” Jeritza’s voice hitched when Seteth’s grip tightened.</p>
<p>After that tight hold, Seteth removed his calloused hand from the pale neck. He quickly pulled his lover onto his face. His tongue</p>
<p>slowly licked around his folds. Seteth then shoved his tongue deep into the blonde male. Jeritza gripped onto Seteth’s pants as his toes curled in his socks. He bit his own bottom lip when Seteth flicked his tongue right against his cock. Jeritza pushed his cunt right onto Seteth’s lips, so his tongue could slip right in again. Seteth’s tongue slowly moved in and out of the pink pussy. Jeritza moaned to himself but then his voice quickly hitched. Seteth’s tongue reached to that special spot of his. Jeritza rubbed his palm right against Seteth’s clothed cock. He shivered once Seteth licked at his sweet spot once more. Seteth slurped right against the lips.</p>
<p>Jeritza couldn’t hold it in anymore; he squirted on his lover’s face. Seteth tried his best to take in most of it. Jeritza covered his face, making his mask fall next to Seteth’s head.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, fuck me, oh fuck… fuck me.” Jeritza’s breaths were sparsed, “Please get fuck me hard. My pussy needs your cock.”</p>
<p>Seteth spoke back, “Ride my cock.”</p>
<p>Jeritza nodded as he slid back onto Seteth’s crotch; he quickly undid his lover’s pants. Then he slowly slid down on Seteth’s hard cock. Jeritza’s head threw back as the cock spread him out. Jeritza’s hands were now on Seteth’s chest. His pussy felt too full, could there be a bump on him? Well, Jeritza didn’t care at the moment; he needed dick more than ever. Seteth hissed lightly when he fully slipped inside of him. Jeritza huffed when he felt every bit of Seteth length in him. His eyes were shut and his bottom lip was right under his teeth. Slowly, up and down - Jeritza bounced away on his lover’s cock. His mouth agape open when Seteth slowly bucked up. Seteth’s hands slowly made their way to his waist. Of course, he grabbed tightly onto his thin figure.</p>
<p>His tight cunt made Seteth moan loud. Could this be Jeritza’s first time? No… no it couldn’t be. He’s too much of a whore to have this be his first fuck. Yet again… Jeritza’s personality completely changed when he felt Seteth’s cock right against him. Maybe he’s been deprived of cock for too long. Perhaps he’s a virgin whore trying to sit on anyone’s cock. Seteth cocked his eyebrow when another thought popped into his head. Then he swiftly bucked up into the blonde. Seteth’s rut was coming, maybe that influence the blonde slut to get on his cock. </p>
<p>Jeritza slowly removed his own shirt as he leaned down. No bra, but was there a need to wear a bra? Jeritza’s chest was cute and his tits were big. However, there was no milk yet. Yet, shouldn’t every omega wear a bra? Seteth’s face reddened when Jeritza’s nipple pressed against his lips. Seteth opened his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Smooth around the touch, the bud perked out nicely. Jeritza whined as he bounced harder on the dick. His toes curled within his socks, he didn’t want to cum just yet. Jeritza wanted to make this worth the while.</p>
<p>Seteth eventually got tired of the riding, he pinned down Jeritza on the hard cold floor. Both legs were over his shoulder, he pounded into him harder than before. His heavy balls slapped his lover’s ass as he leaned down. Squeezing both of the tits together; Seteth licked over the nipples. The two pink buds were pressing into one another as they were shimmering with spit. Seteth continued to squeeze hard, trying to imagine milk filling his mouth. Taking in both nipples again, he moaned lowly. Jeritza ran fingers through the green hair, trying to calm his rough lover.</p>
<p>Jeritza whined when he felt himself cum all over Seteth’s cock. He made sure to make Seteth aware of this. It only made him go faster. Poor Jeritza, he looks so exhausted after cumming that much. Maybe Seteth will soon enough, perhaps a baby will arrive soon. Jeritza’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about a baby in him. He wanted his womb to grow with their child.</p>
<p>“Slut… you’re a slut..” Seteth moaned lowly.</p>
<p>“I know, I know I’m a whore.” Jeritza smirked.</p>
<p>After one buck, Seteth let himself spill inside of Jeritza. Jeritza the love slide into his womb, Jeritza giggled. Seteth pulled out swiftly, trying not to knot the blonde. He felt dazed, did he really just fuck him? Was this wrong? Was it wrong to take such pleasure in a church? God, it made his cock twitch. The knot was already forming at the base. Jeritza’s eyes fluttered as he watched Seteth’s knot form. It was outside of his cunt, but he didn’t want to beg. Jeritza didn’t want to make Seteth even more dazed or sex crazed. He wants to make his superior want more and more. Perhaps Seteth will finally seek out the whore to fuck after this.</p>
<p>Jeritza reached down and spread out his sore cunt. One finger slipped inside of him. Seteth heard the wet noises as he bit his bottom lip. He watched Jeritza’s fingers slip in and out of himself. Slowly, pumping his creamy pussy as his toes curled. Jeritza grabbed onto one of his tits. He began to roll it around, pinching his pink bud. Another finger was added into the pinkened cunt. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Jeritza whined, “If only your knot was in me, Seteth.”</p>
<p>Seteth shook when he heard those words.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could… please you more. Though, you don’t have to worry. I don’t want you to associate yourself with a whore like me. You’re so respected within in the church, what would Archbishop Rhea think about this sin? Do you wish to repent? Or maybe you want to continue to fuck me until I can’t move?” Jeritza whined.</p>
<p>A third finger pumped within him. Seteth was astonished, what was he thinking. He did love every bit of this… Seeing Jeritza so embarrassed and beg for cock. Again, his attitude changed. What’s with him? Well… Seteth didn’t know what to do. Beside watch his lover finger fuck his own cunt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>may or may not make this into a series lol</p>
<p>also, i remade my  <a href="https://twitter.com/alt_chariot">twitter</a> account. go follow if ya want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>